The Dominion 4
by Kingdom's Sentiment
Summary: One night, the Castle is engulfed in flames and only four organization members make it out. Now, Demyx, Roxas, Axel, and Larxene all have to find a way to support themselves in twilight town, and what better way to do so than to start an awesome new age metal band? Join the adventure, and get ready for the best musical group since Atlantica. The Dominion 4! (Slight OOC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: My Last Chance, A Great Idea!

Demyx sits in his room angrily plucking at the strings of his sitar. He's tired of the "superior" members yelling at him for not bringing in enough munny. They say he needs to be more productive.

"Why don't you try helping us out for once? They say. Why not make yourself useful? They say." I mumble to myself. I begin to find a catchy little riff I like, and begin to build onto it until a quick knock on the door and a sharp "Come out" stymies my playing. I hop off my bed and go outside but see no one to my surprise. Suddenly a faint orange glow from down the corridor begins to grow, shortening the shadows that lurked in the hallway. At night, no one usually bothers anyone else… so why would someone knock on MY door especially?

The glow begins to get closer, and become brighter. The hallway begins to feel hot, and the heavy sound of crackling and the smell of dense smoke arise. These are warning signs. Fire. I move cautiously towards the blistering flames, first thinking it might've been Axel. After all, he does make mistakes. I turn the corner to see the rest of the hallway completely engulfed in uncontrollable flames. "Dance water dance!" I scream at the top of my lungs, causing my voice to crack and inhaling smoke in the process. I shot out a few bubbles before realizing the attempt was futile. I made a run for it, coughing as I tried to hold my breath. I sped into my room as quick as possible, grabbing my sitar first, and then a small pouch of saved money. I tried grabbing more, but the flames grew closer, and it would only weigh me down. Darting out of my room, I see the dense petals of fire, ember, ash and smoke all flooding the building. It's now in my hallway.

I realize at this point, my room will be destroyed. Out of panic, I began crying and headed back for my precious room to grab more, but it was too late. If I go back, I'll die for sure. I turn the other way, and in the midst of stumbling, I find my footing and go as fast as my legs can carry me. It's now immensely hard to breath. Between sobbing and the effects of the growing smoke, it wasn't the easiest to inhale clean oxygen. I find my pace and get quite a ways away from the fire. I approach the next corridor where the others sleep.

I begin to bang on Axel's door. "Dude, get up! You gotta get the hell outta here!" I open the door to see no one there. I move on door to door, trying not to waste time, but also ensure the safety of my friends. No one was in any of their rooms. I scream out asking if anyone was there, yet no response. What the hell is happening? I keep moving until I reach the exit. I ran into the streets of the world that never was. I turn around to see our castle completely charred and surrounded in fire. What happened? I look around and to my relief I see some members regrouping near some capsized trucks. I saw Axel, Roxas, and Larxene. "Hey guys! Over here!"

"Demyx? Oh Kingdom Hearts am I glad to see another familiar face around here" Roxas replied.

"Yeah, me too. I've been stuck with resting bitch face and 'the blonde terror' out here for what seems like an hour" Axel exclaimed.

"Well excuse me Mr. Hothead; at least your $80 flat iron wasn't lost in the wreck."

"Okay, let's all just calm down" I said. "Where is the rest of the group?" There was a moment of silence. Axel looked away, Roxas looked down, and Larxene's face tensed up in a way I've never seen. That's when I knew. "Oh. I see."

"We don't know if they're gone for sure. They are pretty tough aren't they?" Larxene questioned.

"Well, I guess so. It's nice to stay optimistic." Axel replied. We spoke amongst each other about what had happened and it turned out that none of us knew how the fire started. We blamed Axel at first, but he was sleeping at the time, and being most keen on all things fire, he was the first to smell it, hear it… taste it. He evacuated first. Then Larxene. Then Roxas. Then me. I asked them who had knocked on my door, but they were all confused, because none of them went back to knock on my door, especially since mine was closest to the fire. What was most peculiar is it sounded like Xemnas. We discussed it more, but moved onto another subject. Where would we live?

"We should go to twilight town, and search for an apartment and some jobs. How much munny do you all have on you?" I said. Axel had 1500, Larxene had 6000, Roxas had 2, and I had 3400. We opened a portal to twilight town and hopped through. We walked around until we got to an apartment complex. The rent was 1000 a month. We haggled a bit and got it to around 850 munny. We walked up the stairs to the second floor. It was kinda sad, but welcoming and cozy, not to mention pretty cheap. Larxene and Roxas left to get some food for the fridge, and me and Axel stayed behind. I placed my sitar in the corner of the room and turn to look at Axel. We both wore serious faces. He stared at the ground and seemed to be thinking. I sat down next to him and looked him in the eyes. "You do realize we need to find a way to support ourselves right? We're not like other normal humans. We've spent the part of our existence that we remember in a bleach white castle, not really knowing much outside its walls. We don't function that well in society here, especially not with Larxene's temper. And Roxas? Well he's just a friggin' kid man. I can't imagine what it's like for him."

"I know dude. I know. It's not gonna be easy for any of us. We've got a hell of a task ahead of us, and trying to rebuild off of what we have is gonna be the hardest part, as well as dealing with the possible passing of the other members."

"Well if we're gonna bring in revenue for food and a place to stay, we can't just work shitty fast food joints to support almost four fully grown people, not including the fact that one of them can't even work." I contemplated jobs that would work for our particular skill sets. If we were gonna be working non-stop, it might as well be good pay, and something we enjoy. That's when the light came on. "Hey Axel, go pick up my sitar."

"Dude you can fuckin' get it yourself. I'm not in the mood to be bossed around."

"Not for me. You. Go ahead and pick it up."

"Really? Ugh fine." Axel got up and carried the sitar over.

"Now, hold it like this…" I said as I repositioned it for him. "And play these notes like this." I showed him a six string arpeggio it took him a few tries but he copied it close to flawless. Then I showed him the riff I had built before the Castle erupted, and he played that almost perfectly as well. "Wow, that's really good! You sure you haven't played before?" Axel gave a content little giggle. "So what is this about exactly?"

"You'll see. Now, how about we save up for another one of those?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Forming The Dominion 4

We now each have our own stable jobs in twilight town except for Roxas, he just watches the apartment, cleans it and what not. Occasionally he'll get an offer to deliver mail, help push carts, or even hit a big in front of a crowd, but the pay isn't exactly what we need, although it still helps us get food. I've been secretly stashing a shit ton of dough in a corner in our closet. It's more than enough to get what we need now, but I at least wanna pull some extra just in case. I quit my old job of being a mover. I helped unpack boxes. Axel's still grilling in a kitchen, and Larxene works the front desk at the jewelry store in the plaza.

I've devised a plan to secretly gain money and promote my project while doing something I love, AND without the others finding out… yet. They both go to work before me, and Roxas usually goes out to search for jobs or is just sleeping, so I can sneak out with my sitar and show twilight town's sandlot the best music they'll here until the other members join. "Come in close everyone! I'll play some music for you! Also I'd really appreciate a donation if you have enough to spare!" I said with a smile. Finally, my big moment.

I began to sing and play and I started out with a cover of Sting's Fragile, and then went into some cage the elephant. I learned about some really cool acoustic music while I was here so I used that to my advantage. To my surprise, people were really nice about it. They clapped along and some even knew the lyrics! And I also got a TON of money from donations. WAAY more than I expected. Things are looking up for us…

I continued doing this secretly for the next two weeks. No one suspected a thing; neither did I expect my secret stash to turn so quickly into a secret gold mine. There was a fucking butt load of money hidden away there. And finally, it was time. I

I took a trip to the local music store and bought some badass guitars for me and Axel. I bought myself a beautiful blue Gibson SG, and got Axel A kickass Red Burst Jackson Warrior. I also got Roxas a deep purple Jackson Kelly Bass. All are fit with thick gauge Ernie Ball strings, more bass packed aggressive tone, high gain EMG pickups, and are all downtuned to drop C. I also bough Orange amps and amp heads, straps, and tons of V-Picks. I told the guy to hold two sets of drums for me… I'll let Larxene pick. I sent her two pictures of two different drum sets. I asked her which one she liked better, and she picked the black and gold DDrums.

I returned home with the guitars, amps, and the bass, and had a little help hiding the drums. I hid them in the closet and waited for them to get off work. I woke Roxas up and brought him to the middle of the living room. Axel and Larxene got back from work and I directed them to the middle of the room. "Okay, we all know our jobs are kinda shit right?"

"Yah?"

"I quit my job two weeks ago, and have been saving money for-"

"You quit?"

"Yup. I was saving up for these bad boys." I pulled the sheet off of Larxene's drums, and took our guitars out of the closet. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the world of life in a band!"

"The fuck?"

"This is how we're gonna earn our money; in fact, I already got a head start by promoting us and collecting money from playing my sitar and singing. Axel, you remember what I taught you a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah?"

"Get up here, plug in and play it with me. Here…" I plug his cable into the amp and we both strap up. "Now I'll play the harmony and you play the lead. This is a classic metal technique." We both played in tandem, and let me say, that was some sick shit.

"That was really good guys!" Roxas said. "Can I join?"

"What did you think the bass was for? Get up here and jam! Just play a simple bassline." Roxas followed as instructed and started with a nice groove rock pattern to follow. He definitely wasn't the best, and to be honest it was a little frustrating at times, and Axel wasn't the hottest shit either, but they both played EXTREMELY good for just picking up an instrument, and we were able to jam with no problem. "Hmm, it seems like we are losing time at some parts… if only we had a drummer with a drum kit… oh wait, we do! Get up here Larxene."

"Absolutely not."

"Oh please, I hear you tapping to Pantera down the hall at night when I can't sleep. You've got an affinity for double bass, and I like that. So whad'ya say?" Larxene slowly starts to grin.

"Oh fine" She says smiling. She begins to pound on the kick drums and beat the shit out of her ride cymbal. SHE WAS AMAZING. We were all playing together which eventually led to us doing a metal cover of Dearly Beloved.

"Wow, we kick ass. So, how about it guys? We should form a metal band to get our money. Well?" I suggest.

"Fuck yeah" They all say.

"Okay, so we're a metal band. Cool, but what's our name gonna be? We can't just hop on stage and say our names like we're doing roll call. We need something interesting."

"Interesting huh? Hmm, I think I've got something" I say.

"Well, tell us! What is it? Blade? Kickass Nobodies? The Hollows?" Roxas said.

"The Bubble Blowers" Axel chimed in.

"The Spark Squad?" Larxene added.

"How about… Dominion Four?"


End file.
